


Nothing Between Them but Me and a Wall

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, part reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: In the aftermath of Oblivio, Adrien finds himself questioning things even more. Things become even more complicated as Adrien lands himself in a situation with Ladybug in his room, Marinette in the hallway; both girls confessing their love to him. He finds himself at a loss, but the one thing he does know, they can't know the other is there.“What was that? Is someone in there?” Marinette's gaze wandered behind him to the door.Panic started to set in once more. There was no hiding or pretending he didn’t hear the noise. The absolute worst scenario was that Ladybug had found Plagg’s hiding spot. She was bound to give him a lecture for not being more careful, or worse be upset that he took advantage of his alter ego to kiss her.Adrien could only hope that he was wrong. Despite whatever went down in his room, Marinette was waiting for an answer, and he couldn’t tell her the truth.“Oh, that’s just our new manservant--” Adrien’s brain rapidly searched for a name until he blurted out, “Wadsworth.”





	Nothing Between Them but Me and a Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluetreeleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetreeleaves/gifts).



> A.n.- Two one-shots in one day. Wipes sweat off brow. I have been waiting to post this for at least a week. It is based off a song in a play called Gentleman's Guide to Murder called I Decided to Marry You [My favorite song from it]. 
> 
> This is for Blue, who has done nothing but support me, deals with any meltdowns, and has been a wonderful friend. I know you started to read some of it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

“I don’t understand it, Plagg!” Adrien stood up, his feet too anxious to stay still. For the past several hours, Adrien had been restless - staring at the Ladyblog’s newest picture featuring the second kiss that he couldn’t remember with his Lady. Was remembering one kiss too much to ask?

“Every time I bring up our kiss, she shoots it down. But Alya and Nino saw the whole thing, and they weren’t convinced.” He couldn’t blame her for saying no. He would’ve behaved the same way in an uncomfortable situation. But the only way they could piece together what happened Oblivio was if they communicated. Just because they didn’t remember the kiss didn’t make the picture any less real.

“This is why the only thing you should you concern yourself with is cheese,” Plagg snorted as he dove into his stash of Camembert. 

It was foolish to think that his Lady would ever love him. He had been chasing her for the past couple of years, and every time he flirted or mentioned his feelings, she reminded him that her heartbeat for another. Adrien hadn't been able to find out more about the guy, despite his best efforts. Since Ladybug was so secretive, he figured he still had a chance.

The only way he stood a possibility of winning her affection was if Ladybug saw him for all he could be. Being Chat Noir allowed him to do that since she refused to know his true identity. Not that being _Adrien Agreste would_ impress her much: Ladybug was never one to swoon over wealth or fame. All he had to offer besides his affluence was his fencing skills, Chinese, modeling, and puns; all in all, not impressive. Compared to other guys that could provide her the world, he didn’t have any experience being a boyfriend. Adrien could only pray that one day, she would realize that he was the one for her.  

The picture on the screen captured his attention once more, and Adrien sighed. Despite everything not in his favor, it was foolish to think he would ever stop loving her.

He flopped down on his bed, and his eyes fluttered closed. Maybe a little sleep would provide an escape from his mind.   


 

“Adrien.” The familiar sultry-smooth voice stirred Adrien from the deep calling of slumber; his eyes squinted, adjusting to the light. He must have overslept! What day was it? Father would kill him—

“Adrien,” the voice repeated, filling the room.

Even with his brain not fully awake from the haze, he recognized the voice. His Lady!

“Ladybug?” Was he dreaming? Or worse, there was an akuma. “What are you doing here—not that I mind, but -” He stopped talking, taking the silence _is better than a bumbling idiot approach_.

“I was just in the neighborhood, and I saw your window open, but I can go if -”

“No!” The panic laced itself to the word as he jolted upright. He didn’t want her to think she wasn’t welcome. He hadn’t realized that his blanket dropped until Adrien felt her eyes dip down to his chest. Embarrassment flooded his system as he watched her facial features change.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, grabbing a nearby shirt to cover up.

“Don’t be.”

Wait- was Ladybug hitting on him?

Once he pulled his head through the hole, he noticed two things: Ladybug was much closer than she had been, and she was sitting on his bed absentmindedly drawing shapes into the silk sheets.

“You know, Adrien...” A smile spread wide as if they held secrets inside that he longed to know. Ladybug was but a mystery to him, even with his interactions as Chat Noir.

It was part of her charm to have him hanging on every word. But he wasn’t suited up, heck, he was barely dressed, and in either case, he felt vulnerable with her this close. Ladybug and Adrien had only encountered each other a few times. Just because she saved him from falling off a building one time didn’t mean they had a special connection; she would do that for anyone.

And when her bluebell eyes jumped up to meet him, he swallowed hard. Adrien decided he could get lost in that shade of blue for eternity and not once complain, especially when they looked like this. Ladybug’s eyes were bright with a mischievous light that she tried to hide, but he had already seen it.

“I swing by this house almost every day... and every time I can’t help but drive myself mad. To make matters worse, you have billboards all over Paris.”

Adrien’s face scrunched in confusion. “I’m sorry?” What else could he say to that? Had he done something to upset her? The thought made his stomach lurch. His mind raced to figure out what her grievance could be, but he could only draw a blank.

“I see that gorgeous face everywhere and know that he’s not mine.”

_Wait—what?_

“My visit is purely a selfish one. After many nights of dreaming what it would be like if you kissed me senseless, I decided I couldn’t take it any longer.”

Adrien swore she could hear the way his heart pounded against his chest. He had waited years to hear these words, and now they melted into him, warming his insides.

“I like you, Adrien, and I was wondering -”

“Yes!” The word leaped from his heart to his tongue in a joyful cry. Whatever she wanted from him, he would gladly provide to his dying breath. Could he be so bold to assume that the guy she turned away his alter ego for was himself? His heart swelled in ecstasy, but he tried to keep his calm composure.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

His leaning into the gloved hand that slid onto his cheek reflected the way he yearned for her.

Then her lips met his.

The first couple of seconds, he let her lead, but every move she made coaxed him out of his shyness. Her words echoed in his mind: she had dreamed of him kissing her senseless. Today she would live out the fantasy. A spark and confidence set flame within, urging him on. His hands reached out for something to grab before making contact with her waist. He pulled her closer; the distance between them may as well have been miles. She gasped as she slid across the sheets and Adrien added the sound to one of his favorites, only to be topped by a whine when his kisses ventured off her lips In the direction of the exposed skin on her neck.

  
“Oh, Adrien,” she moaned, raising her hands to his blond hair and gave a small tug. He could listen to the way she repeated his name like a prayer.

Her fingers tilted his face up to meet her lips again, but this time, her lips parted, granting him access to explore her mouth. The only time they separated was for air and when Ladybug stripped his black shirt off him.   


The sight of his skin must have lit something inside of her. She got so close to him that she was all that he could see. Adrien was fine with that: her presence was a promise of joy. Her lips were a promise of bliss.

She worked her way into his lap, and he would have given anything for her to stay there forever. Her feather touches induced shivers through his body.

“No marks,” he pleaded, but if she went against his wishes, then he would wear them proudly, so the world knew that he belonged to Ladybug. Her embrace was a treacherous place, making him crave more.  He moaned as her dangerous kisses danced across his left shoulder.

It would be easy to be consumed in the bliss that she provided, but he knew what he wanted. To hear her breathlessly whisper his name once more. He gripped her sides securely as he flipped her underneath him. His hands rested on either side of her shoulders and their legs tangled in the new embrace. Adrien began kissing any exposed skin that was within his reach. Ladybug was a woman that he could easily worship with his affection for all of his days.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her skin.

When Adrien was convinced that his lips had loved every inch accessible to him, he pulled back, his grin mirroring the happiness exploding in his chest. However, Ladybug’s expression didn’t match his, and his confidence started to falter. Did he do something wrong?

“You love me?”

If his confession scared her off, then he would be kicking himself later. The truth had nestled in the depths of his heart for so long that it had practically come to the surface unbidden.

“Yes.”

Adrien didn’t know what to expect: happiness, a smile that lit up the room, endless kisses. Instead, her lips tucked back in a forced smile; he knew all to well paired with a shade of sadness that was barely detectable.

She gently pushed him off her and stood off the bed. Adrien waited with bated breath.

“Ladybug?”

“You love the superhero that the media presents. You love the girl who saves Paris and puts her life on the line on the line every day, but I’m more than just a superhero. That’s only one side of me.”

But he had tried to get to know her, Adrien pleaded in his mind. Chat Noir had spent great lengths of time talking to Ladybug and holding tight to any information she let slip. She had been the one pushing to keep their identities a secret if he knew who she was, then he would make sure that she knew how much he loved her as a whole.

He scrambled off the bed until he was only two feet behind her. There had to be a way to convince her that his feelings were real. Adrien tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She didn’t push him away.

“You’re wrong,” he whispered gently. The second that she had tumbled into his life, Adrien knew that he would be forever caught in her sway.

“I know that you care very much about your friends and family and you would do anything for them, but what makes you extraordinary is you would do the same for anyone in Paris, even those who annoy you. I know that you stretch yourself beyond your capabilities, and sometimes you feel like you are alone with the weight of being a superhero on your shoulders and the fear of failure in your stomach.” There was more that he wanted to say, but his mind kept grasping for words. “I see Ladybug.” She turned back towards him, eyes wide and tears pricking at the edges.

“My Ladybug.” Adrien rested his forehead on hers in hopes that some of what he said sunk in, “And I like her that way.”

Needy lips found his,  once more taking him off guard. No more words were said as their bodies communicated all that was needed as the two stumbled towards the bed. He fell onto his back, Ladybug making use of his shirtless status to start laying kisses down his chest.

A knock caused the two to freeze. Having anyone find Ladybug in his room was not an option, but on the other hand, he didn’t want her to leave. Immediately, he grabbed her hand to prevent her from moving anywhere.

“Nathalie,” Adrien called out. However, his concentration was fading fast due to Ladybug playing with his hair. “I’ll be down for breakfast in a couple of minutes.” If he could convince Nathalie to leave for a few minutes, he could give his love a proper goodbye.

“It’s not Nathalie,” the voice from the other side of the door replied.

Adrien’s body tensed. Unlike his father’s secretary, if he sent Marinette away, she would have questions that he wouldn’t know how to answer later. He could go and see what she wanted quickly and then have the rest of the day with Ladybug.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, squeezing her hands. “Don’t leave.”

He hopped off the bed and raced to the door. He didn’t know how he would be able to focus on whatever Marinette wanted with his heart pounding in his chest.

Adrien cracked the door wide enough to squeeze out but not give Marinette much of a look into his room. There were to bound to a couple of things she noticed.

“Marinette! What brings you here?”

Her body language clammed up as her hand went to grab her other arm and her toes began drawing shapes on the floor.

Was she ok?

“I—well you see, there is something I hoped to tell you, and if I don’t get it out now, I fear I never will.”

Her confession caught his attention. What could she possibly say now that couldn’t wait?

“Er—“ she looked both ways, her face flushed with color. “Could we possibly go into your room?”

“No!” The word ripped from his throat in a panic. Great—now he looked like a crazy person. But he couldn’t risk Marinette stumbling in there seeing Ladybug. “It’s a giant mess. I’d rather us stay right here.”

“Ok,” her voice was weaker than when she first started. Was having the privacy of the room that important? “I guess there’s no better way to say this than to come out right and say this. I mean, I’m sure you’re busy—with your schedule. Maybe I should just go, we can talk another time, maybe at school”-

“What is it, Marinette?”

“I like you!” She blurted out, and Adrien’s heart stopped.

He expected anything but that. He assumed that Marinette needed his help with homework or that she wanted him to taste a new batch of pastries for the bakery—but that she felt something towards him?

“And not in the friend way,” Marinette finished her thought before her eyes darted to meet his. “I’ve liked you for years now. I thought the feelings would go away, but they’ve only gotten stronger. And I know I’m not your ideal girlfriend material, but maybe you’d like to grab some ice cream sometime?”

The sweet, kind, talented, way-out-of-his-league classmate whose smile lit up a room when she walked inside liked him. His mind flashed forward to study sessions, late night FaceTime calls, and dates.

His heart flipped inside his chest. Somehow in all the time, they spent together, he had fallen for her without even realizing it.

 _But what about Ladybug?_  

The gut-wrenching thought brought any daydreams to a screeching halt. Unfortunately, he barely had time to process what Marinette confessed, let alone answer, when a yelp and crash were coming from his room.  

“What was that? Is someone in there?”

Panic started to set in once more. There was no hiding or pretending he didn’t hear the noise. The absolute worst scenario was that Ladybug had found Plagg’s hiding spot. She was bound to give him a lecture for not being more careful, or worse be upset that he took advantage of his alter ego to kiss her.

Adrien could only hope that he was wrong. Despite whatever went down in his room, Marinette was waiting for an answer, and he couldn’t tell her the truth.

“Oh, that’s just our new manservant--” Adrien’s brain rapidly searched for a name until he blurted out, “Wadsworth.” His confidence was lost in his answer, but Marinette didn’t seem to question it.

“It’s his second day, and you know how my father can be. I’m going to check on him—stay here. I’ll be right back.” He closed the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths to calm himself while ignoring the persistent shaking of his knees.

“Adrien?”

With his eyes closed, he could barely tell the difference between Ladybug’s and Marinette’s voices.  He cracked an eye open, and relief flooded him simply by the softness in his Lady’s eyes.

“Is everything alright? Who was out there?”

“Oh that was Marinette my—” Adrien stopped himself short, he couldn’t in good conscience call her a good friend, not when moments before his mind was daydreaming what it would be like to date her. “Well, she stopped by to ask me a question.” Being vague would only help his situation, but he couldn’t lie to her. “She— uh told me that she liked me, as more than a friend.”

“Do you like her back?”

“I don’t know,” he honestly confessed. “My heart had always belonged to you, but-”

Doubt piled up in his stomach as a realization, that for so long he had pushed down, bubbled to the surface.

“You should go out with her.”

Adrien’s mind came to a screeching halt for what felt like for the hundredth time that day. I this pattern continued, he might not live to see tomorrow.

_What?_

Surely, she didn’t know what she was saying and was still slightly distracted from their makeout session earlier. Ladybug was asking him to give up on her, but he didn’t know if he could. When he was with Marinette, his mind often drifted to Ladybug, full of desire, passion, and love. But when he was with Ladybug, he couldn’t stop thinking of Marinette, one of the girls he admired most in the whole world. She was talented beyond her years, warm, kind, and brought an air of home with her wherever she went. He was intoxicated merely by her presence. As much as he insisted, his heart remained with one girl, it circled the two, never ceasing. The thought made his head spin.

“Adrien?” A knock caught Adrien’s attention. No! Marinette mustn't see Ladybug in his room. He leaped to close the door as Mari began to turn the knob.

“Stay here. I’m not done with this conversation.” He had to hope that Ladybug would comply and not run the second he closed the door. Adrien was in no condition to finish his conversations with either girl with the room spinning around him. Why would she tell him to go out with Marinette right after she confessed she had a crush on him? Working to wedge himself through the door, he almost tripped and tumbled straight into Marinette.

“Are you okay?”

No—far from it. -

“Yes,” he lied. “I was just giving Wadsworth a list of things to do.”

“He needed a list of how to clean?” Marinette’s questioned, eyebrow raised.

“He’s new to this.” Adrien was fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded, but he couldn’t backpedal now. His best plan would be to change topics. “So you were saying before we got interrupted that you liked me.”

“We’ve been friends for a long time Adrien, and the more I spend time with you, the more I realize you’re the one that I want.” Maybe it was a reaction from the first time he ran away, but she had gone back to drawing shapes on the floor with minimal eye contact. “I see who you are, Adrien. Past the fake model smiles you wear when you’re uncomfortable, the way your eyes light up when playing UMS III, how you love your friends and try to please your father. But with all the love and affection you give, sometimes you forget that you need it too. I want to be that person for you.”

“Marinette, I would love to go out with you.” His answer was a gut reaction, but Adrien found he didn’t regret it one bit.

“Really?” Her face lit up with pure joy. “That’s so great--I can text you to find out when you’re free—unless it’s better to figure-”

Adrien smiled, watching her babble. He had come to love the way that she flustered under his gaze. She was super cute, and she probably didn’t realize it. He must have been distracted because he snapped back to reality when Marinette grabbed both sides of his face, and her lips met his.

His eyes closed, giving into the sensation of the kiss. His hands found their way to her hips and squeezed gently.

Marinette jumped away, much to his disappointment; her mouth agape and her cheeks sporting a color close to Ladybug’s suit.

“I’m sorry, I was just so excited—I shouldn’t have done that. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, I did. I’ve been dreaming of-” Marinette stopped her rambling, her face grew to a deeper shade of red. “I think I should go. I’ll talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye, Adrien!” She took off towards the stairs before he could object. He hadn’t expected the kiss, and although brief, it left his lips tingling.

Adrien turned back to the door, not sure how he would face his Lady. It was useless to deny that he enjoyed the kiss with Marinette, but he was unsure how to tell his partner that. Ladybug might have left even though he asked her not to.

To his relief—or dread— the second he opened the door to his room, his eyes landed on the red and black suit. Her bright blue eyes and loving smile caused him to swallow hard.

“She’s gone.” His mind was still swimming, but one answer kept repeating in his mind. “Ladybug, why did you tell me to go out with Marinette?” He didn’t know if his heart could take the hit if she told him there was another guy she has her eye on.

Ladybug took a couple of steps until she stood right in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as her hands stroked through his blonde locks.

“Because I can’t give you what you need. With Hawkmoth still after my Miraculous, I don’t want you anywhere near that danger. Maybe things will be different after he’s defeated.”

If only she knew.

“I might have some feelings for Marinette, but they’re nothing compared to how I feel for you.”

Ladybug leaned her head to rest her head on his. “Don’t you see, Adrien?”

If he tilted his head just a couple of inches, their lips would touch.

 **“** We’re the same.”

Adrien didn’t have time to process Ladybug’s words before she gently stole a kiss. The familiar senses washed over him. The smell of strawberries that he usually associated with Marinette, the sense of home and warmth, overwhelmed him. Adrien had never been more sure at that moment: Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A gasp tore through his lips as Adrien shot up from the sheets, sweat dripping from every part of his body.

A dream. It was a dream.

Dreams of Ladybug filled most nights, but they had never been like that. “Marinette is Ladybug,” he whispered, mostly to himself. His eyes darted back to the screen that still had the Ladynoir kiss plastered on the screen. Adrien’s eyes narrowed using all of his imagination to take the mask off of his partner. Once everything clicked, he couldn’t unsee it.

_Marinette was Ladybug._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A.n.- Hope you enjoy it. It was kinda fun to do Adrien's dream so fun to well. I have a couple more one-shots to write that will be out soon. Let me know what you think!


End file.
